Elements
by Keiran Dragon
Summary: A story of four girls that come into their powers of being Elemental Witches. Each one having a connection wth Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Things

Disclaimer: I only own Kaitlynn, Megan, And Tamith and Kaitlynn's parents. Arwen is borrowed from my friend Rogue and all other HP Character are J.K. Rowling's. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
With a jerk Kaitlynn Weasley woke from her sound sleep. She felt it again. It was as if something or someone was calling her. Shaking her head she slide off her bed, grabbing her silk French robe. Opening the French door she looked out across her parent's land. It was good to be home, even though she loved her school almost as much. But unusual things were happening to her lately.  
  
Since she had turned 15 back in March, she's been hearing voices, and her parents acted strangely to her. Whispering when she got near, shutting up when she walked into the room. And sometimes not even talking to her for days. It wasn't that Kati had a bad relationship with her mother and father that made them do this, but something totally different. She normally had a great relationship with her parents, telling them about school, and her mother about crushes, her father about the Professors at school. But ever since her parents visited her in Beaxville for her 15th birthday in March things started to go down hill. Beauxville was the nearest town to Beauxbatons, the school Kaitlynn went to.  
  
Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. Kaitlynn was a witch, a very good one at that for being so young. Her father, Andrew Weasley, was from a Wizarding family from England, and her mother, Yvonne was a halfy. Half Witch half Veela that is. Kaitlynn's grandmere was a full blood Veela. With her long silvery silk hair, her milk white soft skin and her sky blue eyes that would turn gold when she was riled. Out of the Weasley looks, which always ran Red hair brown eyes, and the Veela that was in her, Silver hair, blue/gold eyes, Kaitlynn had the most unlikely combination. Fiery red hair, and fierce yellow gold cat like eyes, which was promising to make her a beauty with all the Veela charms when she grew up. After all Veela's are very well known in France for their many charms.  
  
So there Kaitlynn stood, looking out her bedroom window, across the family ground called Weasley Pre, or Weasley Meadow. She thought back to the voice that jerked her awake and wonder who it was that called her. A light summer breeze blew in, whipping around her long red silken hair. She gripped the banister and lifted her face gently to meet the breeze. Taking in the cool warmth of the air deep into her lungs.  
  
'I need you...' the wind whispered. Kaitlynn gasped and backed away from the windows, closing one of the doors.  
  
'We need each other...' the wind said. No it's wasn't the wind, it was that voice again.  
  
But why did it need her? Her of all people. What was so special about her? She closed the other door and walked to her fireplace that was in her room. Though her parents had the most up dated things in their house, Kati still liked to have a fire in her fireplace. She sank to her knees and staked a few pieces of wood into the hearth. Turning around slightly to look for her wand to light it she hears a 'Whoosh'. Looking back to the sound she finds her fire lit, burning merrily in the hearth.  
  
Sitting Indian style in front of the fire she falls into one of the many dazed she's had. The fire burning before her she makes out a face, a beautiful face. With out realizing what she was doing she reached her hand into the hearth and touched the supposed to be hot flames. But to her it was like a warm licking. She blinked many times before she noticed her hand in the fire. Pulling it back as though she had been burned she glanced between the fire and her unmarked hand. Feeling unsafe and cold she quickly stood up and ran to her bed, taking and pulling the covers up over her head. She would have to talk to her parents tomorrow, to that there was no doubt.  
  
  
  
Kaitlynn woke up a little later then she wanted to sleep. Looking over at the grandfather clock in her room she saw that it was going to hit 9 o'clock in less then five minutes. Cussing herself lightly for waking up in the wee hours for the night she jumped out of bed. But as her feet touched the stone cold wooden boards of her room a flood of memories came running back into her head. She totter on the side of her bed, grasping her disarrayed blankets. But a suddenly as it came, if left her again. She moved around her room quickly, getting dressed in her favorite green and gold velvet robes. Slipping on her matching shoes she makes for her mother's drawing room. She knew her parents would be there, they were always there waiting for her in the morning.  
  
Has she approached the door she heard voices. Two of the voices she was sure were her parents, but there was a voice she had never heard before. A deep voice, English, by the blur of the French. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.  
  
" Andrew, you must tell the child, before she starts asking too many questions. Questions we can't answer." Said the man.  
  
"But she's our only child. Why should it have to be her?" Kaitlynn's mother asked.  
  
"I don't know Yvonne, but it's her. All the sign's point to her. We both know she's part Heir to Hufflepuff. But the Veela blood in her doesn't make her rightful heir."  
  
"Ah, yes. Arthur's daughter Virginia is rightful heir, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is. Voldemort may not be powerful now, but in the years to come Virginia will need Kaitlynn's protection. By God! She's Fire at that. Not too much can harm her."  
  
"No! Plenty can harm my little petite! Earth may not, or Air. Water even but the fifth rules the circle and it is her that can hurt her most if she's on the wrong side. Da side of evil, of Voldemort!" Yvonne spat.  
  
Kaitlynn peaked into the crack in the door to see her mother's true Veela nature becoming aroused. Her mother's normally calm sky blue eyes were now green with a yellow gold center. Her silver blond hair whip up and down as though the wind was blowing, her beautiful nails twist and grow.  
  
"Yvonne, love. I'm sure Monsieur Dumbledore is only trying to look our after the well fare of our daughter. After all he did come all the way from England to talk to us. And we knew we couldn't keep it a secret once she turned 15," Andrew told his wife with a steady arm around her, calming her down.  
  
"Oh Andrew…" Yvonne said and buried her face into his chest. "Be why? Why my Kaitlynn?"  
  
"Because my love it's her destiny."  
  
There was a clearing of a voice.  
  
"I believe we have company," the man called Dumbledore said, gesturing to the large peep opening in the door. "Come in my child," he said, his voice full of cheer.  
  
Kaitlynn hesitated for a moment before pushing open the door wider for both her mother and father too see her.  
  
"Oh! My wee petite!" Kaitlynn's mother looked at her, flinging to hug her daughter, but her father held her back.  
  
"Andrew let go of me," Yvonne wailed.  
  
"No, Yvonne. We must tell her now. She's heard almost all about it but what she needs to hear."  
  
"Heard about what?" Kaitlynn tried to cover the subject up.  
  
"Ah.. I see the game to play," Dumbledore chuckled. "I know it well, be either way you were too be told on your fifteenth birthday, but were never told. Let me start out, you mother and father knows little more then you heard. That's why my Dear Yvonne's acting as though she's written your death sentence. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm Head Master of the witchcraft and wizard school in England. But you'll learn more about that in time."  
  
"Yes, Monsieur Dumbledore."  
  
"Well it's starts off with not many knowing the prophecies of the ones with the Gift. The Gift it with the Elements. As you know there are many. But there are only element born with this power every ten thousand years."  
  
"Monsieur! That is a long time."  
  
"Yes, I know it is. Well, born 15 years ago was the first of the Coven of the Gift, as it was known of back then. The Coven had their powers to protect the heirs of the school I'm Head Master of. For there was always great Evil that try to take it, even in those days. Well the Heirs have been broken up, and haven't come together, until now. We don't know who, but we know that all four of the Heirs are now at Hogwarts. We know only that the one Heir, Tom Riddle, or as he now goes by, Lord Voldemort is one of those heirs. But there's reason to think that there is an younger heir to the House of Slytherin."  
  
"What are the names of the houses?"  
  
"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
  
"And you think I have an Elemental power so I can protect of these heirs?"  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
"How do you know?" Kaitlynn asked, her face paling a little.  
  
"You're just come into you 15th birthday correct?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Have you noticed anything odd about yourself lately besides you're girl body, changing into a woman's?"  
  
"Monsieur!" Yvonne screeched.  
  
"It's alright Momma," Kaitlynn said calmly. "Oui Monsieur, I have. I've been having strange dreams, and have been hearing a strange voice in my head. I was going to talk to Momma and Poppa about it this morning, but I heard you talking with them."  
  
"Anything else, M'dear?"  
  
"Oui. I've been able to play with fire without being burnt by it."  
  
"Ahh.. I see."  
  
"What is it you see? What is happening to me, that you know and I don't?"  
  
"Well, I was telling you mother and father think that they should have told you on your fifteenth birthday."  
  
"What are these things they should have told me, but didn't?"  
  
"That you are a very special witch, Kaitlynn. You're an Element."  
  
"An Element?" Kaitlynn looked at Dumbledore confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"For starters I say that because you were born with your powers, but wouldn't come into them until your fifteenth birthday. And second of all, from the things you have told me. All Elemental are telepathically linked, one way or another. This voice it seems is another element trying to contact you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Me? But why show someone, anyone try to contact me?"  
  
"As I told you, Elementals are linked together. No one understand why this is, but it just is."  
  
"But why would I be an Element? Why not someone else?"  
  
"Because normally the Element is kin to the heir."  
  
"And am I the only? Besides this unnamed voice?"  
  
"Sure not. As I said the first of the Elements were born 15 years ago."  
  
"What much I do?"  
  
"Teach yourself as much as you can, be careful with your gift, and study your books well. You can come to England over the summers if you want and I'll help you myself harness you powers. But only if you parents will let you. I think I've overset you mother," Dumbledore said, suddenly looking through his robes as though he had lost something.  
  
"Momma? Poppa? May I go? Please? I haven't been to England in so very long, and we can visit Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur!" Kaitlynn pleaded.  
  
Yvonne looked at her daughter and gave her a loving smile.  
  
"Oui, we will go. And you can be taught how to use your gift, though I don't like it at all. But Dumbledore is right. A great evil is coming, and your power my petite may help the battles alone the way. Who knows? Little Harry Potter may turn out to be more then he is, and may have your help because of it."  
  
"Oh! Thank you Momma!" Kaitlynn rushes over to her mother and hugs her.  
  
"And we can visit my cousins?"  
  
"Oui, for I see no reason we shouldn't."  
  
"When can we leave?" Kaitlynn looked to Dumbledore, then to her parents. 


	2. Chapter 2: Family, Freinds and Something...

Chapter 2  
  
Kaitlynn hurried about collecting the things she would be needing for her trip to England and the Burrow. Her mother had called her Aunt Molly telling them when to expect them. Her father was getting all the French muggle things for his brother, Arthur.  
  
Kaitlynn packed away a present for each of her cousins that were still living at the burrow.  
  
For the youngest Weasley, Virginia or Ginny as she was called, Kaitlynn got a bottle of Madam Tarkra's Sweet Surrenders, one of the best selling perfumes in France. For Ron, she had a soft royal blue sweater for him with his house on the right hand side of it. She knew Ron would like it because he mother always gave him maroon colored clothing. For the twins Fred and George, she purchased a box of Pier's Pazaz Pranks. For Percy, her got a wonderful new and expensive quill. And within each box that contained the gift, there was also a Gold Galleon and 5 Silver Sickles.  
  
She loved her cousins' and always gave them something when she visited them. It was tradition. Last time she visited them she had given Percy his owl, Hermes. She was so happy that Percy liked the owl. But that was a few years ago. She's thought of more suitable gifts.  
  
"Kaitlynn? Are you ready yet?" Her mother called.  
  
"Oui, Ma mere," Kaitlynn shouted from her room. Grabbing her wand and pointed it to her trunk. "Vingarum Leviosa!" she said. She pointed out the door and the trunk sailed out and down the staircase to the drawing room, next to it's fireplace. She soon followed it.  
  
"There you are my Petite," Yvonne said as she glided to her daughter. "Now come long, Your father will wonder what is keeping us."  
  
"Yes, Momma," Kaitlynn said and took a pinch of Floo Powder. Throwing into the fireplace she waited until it turned blue before stepping in with her trunk.  
  
"The Burrow!" she shouted to the top of her lungs. She felt like she was being toss all over the countryside, fireplace to fireplace. But this wasn't new to her. She had traveled like this many times before. She loved the rush it gave her as she was finally taken to the place she wanted to go. She landed softly in the fireplace of the burrow, her Aunt Molly waiting for her and her mother.  
  
"Well, now come along my dear. Your mother is coming in behind you." Aunt Molly said. Smiling Kaitlynn stepped out with her trunk gliding behind her.  
  
"Aunt Molly!" she cried and flung herself at the stocky red haired woman. "It's so nice to see you!" She hugged and kissed her aunt's cheek.  
  
"Why don't you go along and set your things in Ginny's room." Aunt Molly said as Yvonne stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Oui Madame," Kaitlynn said as she took her trunk up, leaving her mother and aunt to greet one another.  
  
"Molly!"  
  
"Yvonne!" Came their echoed greetings.  
  
Once in Ginny's room she unpacked the gifts she had, laying them on the second bed. She always stayed here, for Ginny was the only girl, save her aunt. Lucky for Kaitlynn she was the only child. Suddenly from behind her the door-busted open as five red headed people barged in, the sixth person of the lot having ebony black hair, her eyes a golden green.  
  
"Kaitlynn, my old girl!" one of the red heads said.  
  
"Oh, Fred, I'm only a year older then you." Kaitlynn replied with a giggle.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?" The youngest and only girl, Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Oui, I did Ginnia." Kaitlynn smiled and handed the first of the presents to Ginny. Ginny didn't waste anytime opening it.  
  
"OH! Kaitlynn! It's wonderful! Thank you so very much," Ginny clutched her bottle of perfume and hugs Kaitlynn before running out to show her mother.  
  
"For you Ron," she handed him his parcel. Praying it wasn't anything maroon he opened it.  
  
"Thanks!" He said and picked up the blue sweater. His pouch of money falling on the floor. Scooping it up quickly he stuffed it into his pocket, then slipped on his sweater.  
  
"I figured you could use a different color other them maroon," Kaitlynn said playfully.  
  
"Yeah, blue makes you looks better," George said.  
  
"Oh, George stop picking on Ron," Megan, the ebony haired girl said.  
  
"Yeah, of you two won't get your gifts." Kaitlynn smirked.  
  
"Ok, ok, you bet us," George said.  
  
"Now what did you get us?" Fred added.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be giving it to you now," Kaitlynn smiled and pulled out the big box for the twins. Ron sat on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Wow!" he said. Megan and Kaitlynn both looked at each other as the twin mutilated the wrapping then opened the box.  
  
"Kait!"  
  
"You shouldn't.."  
  
"Have," they said. Each turning to hug her. "Come one," Fred grabbed Megan by her arm. "Let's go!" George had grabbed the box and the three of them disappeared out the door.  
  
"Last but not least," Kaitlynn said and handed Percy a smaller box. "For you."  
  
Percy opened it would as much care as someone taking care of a baby. "Kaitlynn, It's wonderful! How did you know?"  
  
Kaitlynn beamed. "Well, I figured you could use another one, sense you write some much. It's top quality."  
  
"Thank you," He said and hugs her softly. "I would have gotten you something but.." He trailed off.  
  
"It's alright Perc, I understand."  
  
Percy grabbed Ron and shooed him out as Ginny came back in.  
  
"It's great to have you Katie," she said as she watched Kaitlynn unpack a bit.  
  
"It's great to visit, Ginnia," Kaitlynn agreed. "I won't be here tomorrow though, or the next day."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I have to go see someone, very important."  
  
"Really?" Ginny lay on her bed listening. "I'll be starting school this year."  
  
"I know."  
  
"When will you transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ginnia, I love France and my school. I was born there you know."  
  
"I know, but I like when you come to England. Harry Potter's suppose to be coming and staying with Ron for a little over the summer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaitlynn and Ginny talked on about school, and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred, George, and Megan went out to their secret hide out, in the woods behind the Weasley's house. George gently dropped the box into the ground as Megan bend over it, looking at the contents.  
  
"Wow! Guys your cousin's a gold mind!" Megan exclaimed as she pulled what looked like a Muggle Whoopy cushion. She looked at it from every angle she could before handing it to Fred. "What does it do?" She asked confused a bit.  
  
"It's looks like…" Fred now examined it. "Good lord, I don't know but we can find out." He chuckled. "George," handing it to his twin.  
  
"By George! I think it's a France Stink cushion. Once you blow it up, instead of plain air, you get the worse smell you've ever smelt." George laughed. "Genius pure genius."  
  
"Well look at this," Megan said handing him a stick. "A French Prank Wand. I didn't think the French made them too."  
  
George took it and looked at it, softly it began to vibrate. "Umm." He said. He held it away from him expecting a small explosion. But it stopped and he held it back up close to his face, think it was just a dud. Then before he could do anything, It exploded in his face. Megan's eyes went very round then filled with tears. Fred started laughing, ending up on his bottom. The longer Megan held it in the pinker her face and eyes got.  
  
"Go ahead Meg, laugh. I know you want to," George said in a flat voice. Just as he finished talking Megan fell on her back laughing her head off.  
  
"Dud huh?" She managed out. "Those wands are better then yours'."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," George replied.  
  
"Oh, that was good," Fred said finally calming down.  
  
"Just shut up and see what else is in the box," George said setting down the now useless wand.  
  
Megan pulled out five more of the wands and handed them to Fred who safely set them down.  
  
"We can analyze those later." He had told her.  
  
Then she pulled a bag of what looked like heart shaped candies. Then after that, something that really looked and smelt like a fresh pile of dog droppings.  
  
"Boy, Snape's going to love you two this year," Megan said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean us two? You got as much detention as we did." George said as he finished cleaning as much of the soot off his face as he could.  
  
"No I didn't," Megan objected.  
  
"Megan, it's not right to have delusions of grander," Fred teased her. "Plus you got in more trouble then us. Always back talking Snape. That's bad Megan, really bad."  
  
"I know, but Snape needs a slap in the face once in a while, and I'm just the girl that does it for him every time I walk into his class," Megan said perkily. Fred sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Why do I have to have the girlfriend that is a maniac?" He said.  
  
"Oh, just admit it, you and George get a kick out of everytime I back Snape mad. I'm just not scared of him like everyone else is."  
  
"Megan, darling, he can have you kicked out of school." George pointed out.  
  
"Like Dumbledore would let him."  
  
"Ok, but I'm telling you Meg, keep you temper and language down. Snape with have your behind."  
  
"Oh, George I didn't think you care for me that much," Megan joked. George gave her that looks before he tackled her to the ground. He's hands went to her sides, tickling her as she squealed out laughing.  
  
"Hey! Hey, now that's my girlfriend!" Fred laughed. He knew George and Megan were like brother and sister. Megan knew him and his brother better then their own mother did. And that was saying something. Fred drove into the box looking at the rest of the Wizard pranks Kaitlynn had given them. Megan and George were wrestling in the grass, getting not only stains on their clothes but getting mouths full of dirt. Megan would take and stuff a handful of dirt into George's mouth if he had it open, and George would do the same to her. By the time they went back to the Weasley's house for summer Megan and George looked like they were piglets that had played in the mud. Fred wouldn't let either on them touch the box of stuff until there were both cleaned.  
  
  
  
"But grandfather!" a female voice said in a desperate plea. "Why do I have to do this? Why me!? I've called to her but why is it I who have to do it?"  
  
"Because," came a rasping voice. "You are not only MY granddaughter, but an Elemental as well. "  
  
"An Elemental? What is that? I thought I could only use my mind to talk to people." The little girl said.  
  
"You can, but only a certain type of people. The other Elements, all we know at the moment is that you, my dear, and this Weasley girl are two of the Elementals. I want you to get to know this girl. Gain her trust and them bring her to our side. Then that way the Heirs will be ours for the slaughtering."  
  
"If I do this," her courage coming out more. "Will you give me control of the Black Riders?"  
  
"The Black Riders!?" a chilling laugh filled the air about the room. "Your cunning gives you away as my Granddaughter. Yes, you may have control of the Black Riders if you complete this task."  
  
"Then I will go, and do your bidding proudly." She said and bowed walking back as she did.  
  
"One moment, do not tell anyone that you have been here. For many may ask. Go you your brother's house. Malfoy Manor. My nephew with make sure you are well taken care of."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord." 


	3. To The Readers

Thank you Readers for your response to my story. I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, my job life had been for some time interfering with my hobby and writing life. My muse is also to blame for staying gone so long. I had attempted to make an 3rd chapter, but it flopped.

I started then Fiction a long time ago, and feel bad for not updating it. But I'm glad there are some people that like it, even if it has some flaws in it. Thank you and I'll try to update soon.


End file.
